dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Battle/5
Introduction * A very underestimated but powerful build. Now since the 1.27.0 update, they are even stronger. Characteristics Soft Caps In Depth * Vitality:(Try and Scroll) Pretty good to scroll. * Wisdom:(Must Scroll) No need to explain. A must scroll. * Strength:(No Need to Scroll) No Need, don't scroll. * Intelligence:(Try and Scroll) This will help you out in healing. A should Scroll. * Chance:(Try and Scroll) Pretty good to scroll for Vampyric Word. * Agility:(Must Scroll) It's the main stat. Scroll A.S.A.P. Raising Characteristics *If you can afford it, scroll Agility to 101 *Put all your points into Agility Spells Spell Descriptions Raising Spells *Wounding Word (at lvl 11) lvl 5 *Stimulating Word (at lvl 21) lvl 5 *Frightening Word (at lvl 31) lvl 5 *Moon Hammer (at lvl 41) lvl 5 *Friendship Word (at lvl 54) lvl 5 *Paralyzing Word (at lvl 61) lvl 5 *Lifting Word (at lvl 71) lvl 5 *Word of Silence (at lvl 81) lvl 5 *Draining Word (at lvl 91) lvl 5 *Wounding Word & Draining Word (at lvl 101) lvl 6 *Stimulating Word (at lvl 109) lvl 6 *Frightening Word (at lvl 117) lvl 6 *Moon Hammer (at lvl 122) lvl 6 *Decisive Word (at lvl 132) lvl 5 *Vampyric Word (at lvl 147) lvl 6 *Friendship Word (at lvl 154) lvl 6 *Paralyzing Word (at lvl 160) lvl 6 *Lifting Word & Decisive Word (at lvl 170) lvl 6 *Word of Silence (at lvl 180) lvl 6 *Word of Thorn (at lvl 190) lvl 6 *Summoning of Eniripsa Dopple (at lvl 200) lvl 5 * You can spend any left over spell points on any spells you'd like. Leveling Guide There is a general leveling guide for all classes here. * lvl 1-20: Train in Incarnam (Demonic Roses, Crabs and then later Prepubescent Chafers work best). * lvl 21-40: Train on things such as Crackrocks, Lousy Pig Knights and Lousy Pig Shepherds. Equipment Sets * lvl 1: If you can afford it, use a Young Adventurer Set. If not, use Boon Set or failing that go for Green Piwi Set. * lvl 18: Full Robber Set with the rest filled with Young Adventurer Set pieces. * lvl 20: Full Robber Set with the rest filled with Bearman Set pieces. * lvl 26: Full Robber Set with the rest filled with Tofu Set pieces. * lvl 36: Full Toady Set with the rest filled with Robber Set, Mad Tofu Cloak & Tofu Set pieces. * lvl 57-69: Full Toady Set with the rest filled with Aerdala Set pieces & Mad Tofu Cloak. * lvl 70+: Full Aerdala Set with the Gelano. Fighting * Always try and stay as far away from an opponent as possible while still in range for Wounding Word, and you will be picking at there health until they are defeated. * If they are too close, just raise your AP with Stimulating Word and when they are in range, juggle them so they are always a certain amount of squares away from you with Frightening Word. Other Build Guides *Eniripsa/Battle *Eniripsa/Battle/1 *Eniripsa/Battle/2 *Eniripsa/Battle/3 *Eniripsa/Battle/4 Comments & Questions * If you want to discuss anything or talk about the build, please feel free to leave comments on the discussion page.